Midnight Skies
by Crystal Renee
Summary: ONE-SHOT Kenshin reflects on a certain raven haired woman one night upon the dojo roof.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, wish as I might, I never will. :(, oh well, we can't always have what we want, now can we? LOL O_~  
  
Authors Note: Ah yes........ THE FIRST KENSHIN FIC I EVER WROTE!!!!!!!! I keep forgetting to post it on this site......hehehehehhehe!! Well here it is!! THIS IS NOT BATT/KAO like my others, either!!! Oh, shocked? Hehehehe!!  
  
~Midnight Skies~ By Crystal Renee (freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com)  
  
As I look over the night sky above the Kamiya Dojo, I find myself thinking of a familiar person. someone with a meaning to me that I keep hidden. Hidden for fear I may hurt her, place in her in more danger than she is already with just knowing me. I feel unworthy of her, but her smile, in some way, makes me forget of that.  
  
She is the first person to accept this rurouni in her life, and accept him, even after knowing his past. Such a caring heart. one that can get her into a lot of trouble, but a gift found in so few. So trustworthy and unselfish. letting me stay with her, live within the walls of her home. Even if I have to do the laundry and cook, I am not complaining. I don't mind. I just love the feeling of having a home.  
  
Now her face pops into my head as I sit on the roof, staring out into the expanse that is the universe. Raven black hair. so much like the midnight I stare upon now. Black as night yet as beautiful as day. Dark and soft.not that I've touched it to know of it's texture. No, Sessha could never touch someone so pure with his stained and tainted hands.  
  
Blue eyes. the same color of a pure sapphire, flawless and genuine. The smile she emitts through those eyes is more precious than all the riches of the world. You never have to guess as to how she feels. feelings shine through like light during the day. Her emotions play in her eyes. her spirit lighting them up much like the stars in the midnight sky I look upon now.  
  
But don't get the impression that she cannot protect herself. Oh no, she is very capable, being the assistant manager of her own dojo. Not to mention teaching an unruly and ruthless student like Yahiko. but we all love Yahiko, even if does like to get in a few mean words to his master now and again. How he can see her as busu I do not know. all I can see from her is the beauty and genuine goodness she spreads. Even if she does like to hit Yahiko (and anyone she can reach for that matter, including Sessha) with her bokken, she is still kind hearted.  
  
A true angel, whom I find myself thinking of every midnight.  
  
Oh Kaoru, how I wish I could tell you how I feel.  
  
Then I hear a rustling behind me, but I needn't turn to see who it is.  
  
"Kenshin, why aren't you sleeping? It's late." She said, her voice dripping with the sweetness of honey as her concern shows through.  
  
I turn, giving my best rurouni grin. "Sessha was just thinking, that he was."  
  
She sits next to me, staring up into the sky that reminds me so much of her. And as I take a side glance to her, I can see this as a painting hanging in a museum of art. She turns to me again.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" she asks, smiling shyly at the question.  
  
Sessha won't lie, not to Kaoru. "I was thinking of you, Kaoru- dono."  
  
And she blushes.  
  
Maybe. just maybe. she feels the way I do.  
  
"What is there to think about?"she asks, still blushing.  
  
I smile, genuinely this time, not a rurouni grin. "Much, Kaoru- dono, that there is."  
  
And I set my gaze back up to the midnight sky, somehow finding her face in the mixture of stars and sky.  
  
"It is a beautiful night." I say.  
  
"Yes. it is." She responds, scooting ever so closer.  
  
And it's even more beautiful since I'm spending it with you, I think inwardly to myself, knowing that some thoughts should be kept between me and the night.  
  
~Notes~  
  
So.. what did you guys think? If you think it's too sappy, tell me but be gentle! I can be sensitive! And another reason it's so sappy. I am a hopeless romantic. so I will make up anything. so at least someone is feeling the love.LOL. It's now 1:04 AM. that didn't take long to write.probably could be better, I just hope you all like it. I'm sorry if it's so short.  
  
Luv, Crystal Renee 


End file.
